


The Grave Robber's Jounal （盗墓笔记）

by angelia210



Series: Volume 1 King Lu's Seven Stars palace [1]
Category: not a fandom
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelia210/pseuds/angelia210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China has five thound years history. There are countless tombs burried under the surface of this beautiful land, most of them belong to ordinary people, but some of them belongs to ancient emperor, even monsters. There are extrodinary masterpieces under there, like the Buried Sculpture Legion of Qin Shi Huang, but only a few of them were being found. This story is a journal of a grab digger in China. He will lead you to this mysterious, scary but also sacred underworld in China.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grave Robber's Jounal （盗墓笔记）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Graver Robbers’ Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20148) by Kennedy Wu. 
  * Inspired by [Grave Robber's chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20149) by Kennedy Wu. 



> I am not the original writer. I am just a translator. All rights go back to Kennedy Wu, who is a famous writer in China this days.  
> This series of books were the best seller in China for years. It was translated to English two years ago by the official publisher. However, it was a totally failure. no one heard of It here in North America. I think It destroyed some of the styles of the original book as well as the personality of the characters, So since I am practising my translation skills, I thought I may try this book. I love it soooo much that I do not want it to be buried.  
> I know there must be very few readers. XD But I still hope you enjoy it if you happened to clicked in.  
> And my translation is terrible since my first language is Chinese.  
> But my purpose is to introduce this wonderful book to you guys, so You DONT KNOW ME ANYWAY!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> e

Chapter One: Blood Body (Part 1)  
　　50 years ago, Javelin mountain in Changsha.  
　　Four grave robbers were squatted on a mound. All of them kept quiet and stared at the Luoyang spade on the ground. Some old dirt from underground was attached on the head of the squad. The strange thing was that, some red fluid continued to ooze from this dirt, like it was just being dipped in blood.  
　　“This is gonna to be a big trouble.” Old Smoker knocked his tobacco pipe on the ground, and continued to say, “ It is a blood body place under there, all of us might be damned if we do not be careful.”  
　　“Should we go down there or not? Just yes or no, do not be verbose.” Said by a young guy only had one eye, “You are too old to move conveniently, so you do not need to go down there. I can go with my little brother. No matter what it is, I will just shoot dozens of bullets on it directly.”  
　　Old Smoker was not offended, he smiled instead. He said to another big bearded guy near him:” Your second kid is so full of confidence, he will get into big trouble in the future. You need to teach him some lessons before that. Our business like this can not be underestimated and only depends on guns.”  
　　The Big Bear glared at the young men:“ You little bastard, how could you talk to your grandpa like this? When your grandpa was digging underground, you were still eating shit in your mom’s womb.”  
　　“What...what did I say wrong. He said himself, the blood body is a good thing. If we didnt go down there, we would waste this trip!”  
　　“How dare you to talk back!” Big Beard raised his hand and wanted to beat him, but he was blocked by Old Smoker using the pipe.  
　　“Do not beat him, you were the same like him when you were a kid. This is called ‘bad father will have bad sons’!”  
　　The young guy lowered his head to snicker as his father was being picked. Old Smoker coughed and knocked the him on the head: “What are you laughing at? It can be very terrible if you touched blood body. Your second grand uncle is still insane after he met with this thing in Luoyang city. We dont know what happened to him even now.” He turned to Big Beard, “I will go first later, you follow me. Your second son can be the last to carry the ‘soil mouse’ (A toll to carry stuff to the ground). For you, little kid, you do not need to go down there. We do not have enough space to escape if all of us were underground. You can just hold the tail of the mouse and pull if we yelled inside the tomb.”  
　　The youngest was not convinced: “I do not want to do that! That is unfair. I am going to tell my mom!”  
　　Ola Smoker laughed: “ look, your little son is not afraid at all. Stop crying and I will give you a golden knife from underground.”  
　　“I do not need you to give it to me, I can get it myself.”  
　　The single eye guy got anxious. He clutched the ear of his brother: “you little trouble, do you want me to be angry with you?”  
　　The youngest seemed to be beaten for many times by his big brother. Now, as his brother was really angry, he was too afraid to speak no more. He looked at his father to get support, but his father had already gone to go packing. Now his brother was pleased: “ Why are you always a pain in the ass? Our father will not help you this time. If you cry again, I will beat you,”  
　　Old Smoker patted the guy on his shoulder, and said in a loud voice: “Get started, everyone!” After that, he began to dig using a sharp squad.  
　　After half an hour, the hole for robbery was digged too deep to see the end. Even voices were hardly can be heard from the hole, despite the young man would go up to the surface to get fresh air. The youngest got impatient, he shouted loudly through the hole: “Big grandpa, have you done yet?”  
　　He waited for two or three seconds, and some unclear voices passed out: “we... dont know, you...stay up there, hold... the string.”  
　　It was the voice of his brother, then he heard Old Smoker coughed: “Be quiet....Listen, I heard something.”  
　　Then it was eerie silence.  
　　The youngest knew there was certainly something went wrong underground. He was so scared that he could not speak a word. Suddenly, he heard some horrible sound like “Ke..Ke...Ke”, it was like the sound of a toad.  
　　Then his brother broke out with a very loud voice: “Pull, brother!”  
　　 He was frightened to wait, so he stepped on the ground and seized the tail of the mouse tightly. He just pulled for a few times, and suddenly, the mouse seemed to be caught by something. The power from the opposite direction even pulled the string back to the hole. He never thought about this situation , so he was nearly being pulled inside the hole. He thought quickly and tied the end of the string to his waist, then he leaned back as much as he could. The angle between his back and the ground was nearly 30 degree. This was a method he learned to play tug-of-war with the boys lived in the same village, and he could put all his weight on the string now. Therefore, he would be able to hold it for a while even if his opponent is a mule.  
　　 As he expected, the string was hold still between him and the thing in the hole. They were all using all their effort, but no body can take an advantage. They remained stalemate for more than ten seconds, and he heard a gun shot. His father shouted: “Run! Son!!!!” And he felt a loose of the string. The mouse shot out side the hole, and something seemed to be attached on it! He could not care anything anymore. He knew there was something very bad happened down there, so he grabbed the mouse and escaped using the fastest speed he had.  
　　He ran out for more than two miles before he dared to stop. He took out the mouse from his pocket and suddenly screamed out because of scare. It was a bloody broken hand. He could recognise this hand and cried out. It belonged to his brother. He was maimed even if he was not dead. When he thought about that, he decided to go back to save his father and brother ignoring his fear. He was just gonna to turn back, and he suddenly saw a bloody red thing squatted behind him. It was staring at him.  
　　He was not a coward. As he experienced a lot of dangerous situations with his father, he had seen strange things happened. He knew that any thing could have happened under ground. The most important thing was do not panic but think quickly. It had to be remembered that no matter how fierce a monster was, it would not be stronger than a living human being. No matter is was a black ghost or a white ghost, it needed to follow the physical rule. There would have no thing left to be afraid of if you shot it to death. (This two types of ghosts will be explained by the writer in a later chapter, if I remember right.)  
　　He calmed down when he thought about that. So he stepped back, at the same time, he grabbed the home-made revolver in his hand from under his belt. He pulled the hammer back and got ready to shoot in case the thing attacked first. What shocked him was that the thing stood up! The youngest looked carefully at it. Suddenly, he felt chilly all over him and his stomach was very uncomfortable. It was a person peeled off the skin. Blood was all over him, like he squeezed out of the skin by himself. For a person like that could still move was truly unbelievable. Was that the true face of a blood body?  
　　By Angelia210  
April, 12, 2013


End file.
